Fly Away With Me
by HarmonyGames
Summary: A untreatable illness spreads through Arendelle. Elsa falls ill and is isolated from the rest of the world, even her sister. During what the doctors believe to be the last few days of her life. Anna attempts to visit her older sister one last time.
1. Fever

During the spring a terrible sickness spread through the Kingdom of Arendelle. Elsa fell ill, and was isolated in her room. The doctors determined because of the contagious nature the sickness seemed to have nobody would be allowed to visit her. Only medical staff were allowed in the room.

Anna paced outside Elsa's door asking a million questions to everyone who exited or entered Elsa's bedroom. "How is she? Is she getting better? Can I see her please! Just a little peek? I'll stay right here at the door and just look in."

The doctor put on a gown and pair of gloves. "I'm sorry Anna, we can not allow you to see your sister." He put his mask up and entered the door. A large "Restricted Zone: Quarantine" sign hanging on her door.

"I want to see her." Anna called softly "I miss her."

"I truly am sorry princess Anna but this is a very contagious illness we're dealing with. We can't allow you in this room, if you caught it Arendelle would have no future ruler."

Anna gave him a dismal look. "So, you're saying you think she's going to die?" She questioned. "Please, she's my only family. It's just the two of you, you've got to let me see her. I want to be there for her!" Anna grey teary eyed "I need to be there for her!" She sniffled "I want to comfort her."

"I know you do." He replied standing in Elsa's doorway Anna tried to peek past him. But she could only catch a glimpse of Elsa's bed. Before he shut the door and left her standing out in the hallway. Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and sullenly stepped away from Elsa's door.

The doctor met two others in Elsa's room. "She fell unconscious twice, pulse is low. Refused food again, we've started tube feeding her nutrients, but I'm not sure it's going to help her much. Her body is so weak, she's in quite a bit of pain."

"She's going to die, there's nothing more we can do for her now. Remove the tube please... It will only prolong her death, she's suffering, we should let her go, we currently don't have the research or resources to treat her and I don't want her to suffer any longer than she has too" He looked down at Elsa who was drifting in and out of consciousness, moaning and groaning. He knelt down before her so he could see her face, there were tears in her eyes. "I'm very sorry Elsa, we'll take care of you and make you as comfortable as we can."

"An...na." Elsa mumbled

"No I'm sorry Anna can't see you... She could get sick."

Elsa started crying, all she heard for the past week was that she was going to die. "An...na." She mumbled again. Wanting nothing more than to see her sister again before she died. "An...na... An...na." She mumbled over and over again through nearly in-audible muffled sobs.

"Sorry Elsa I can't allow Anna to put herself at risk. I'm very sorry, she does want you to know how much she loves you, she's been wanting to see you too."

Anna could hear the doctors talking. She heard them tell Elsa she was not allowed in the room. When they finally came out Anna begged them to let her see Elsa. "I haven't seen her in weeks! You have to let me see her! What if she dies!" Anna screamed.

"Anna." He said calmly. "Come with me please." He guided her to the library and sat her down. "Anna, your sister is..."

Anna stood up. "She's dead!" She screamed "She's dead and you didn't let me see her!"

"No, Anna she's going to die, I don't know how much time she has left, but Elsa is suffering right now, she is in a lot of pain and we've chosen to withdraw medical care."

"You bastards!" She hissed "You're supposed to help her get better not give up! How are you allowed to practice medicine!" She screamed tears running down her face. "All you've done is keep me away from her while she's dying! While she needed me the most! And now you're giving up! Damn you!"

"Princess, you've got to understand. There is currently no treatment..."

"Then make one up!" Anna hissed "create one! Find one! Just help her."

"I know you love her, Anna but as I told you just now there is nothing we can do for Elsa any longer. She is sick and she's in pain. Medical care would only prolong her suffering a few days more... But I really think it's best if we let her go."

"You mean YOU THINK, what about me? Don't I get a choice she is MY SISTER not yours and you don't get to decide what's best for her. I do!"

The doctor moved closed to Anna. "Anna, Elsa is getting worse and she just isn't going to recover. I really do believe it's best for her if we go ahead and withdraw medical intervention. She will still be made comfortable she's being given something for all the pain she's in. But your sister has suffered for the past month. Don't you think it's time to let her go?"

Anna remained quiet. "I...I...I don't want her to die. I want to hold her and I... Want her to be here with me."

"We all do Princess, now I know this is important to you. I know Elsa is very important do you want me to continue treating her?"

Anna remained quiet for a long time she didn't want her sister to suffer anymore. "No, she's suffered long enough. I don't want her to be in pain anymore." She spoke quietly. Anna sat back down she felt defeated. Elsa was sick for weeks, she knew that twelve people already died before her sister became sick and she was just hoping her sister would be different somehow. "Please let me see her." Anna cried "please? I'll put on all that stuff you guys put on and I won't touch her. Please I promise I'll do whatever I really just want to see her."

"I'm sorry Anna, I just can't let you risk your health."

"Damn you!" Anna sobbed "just let me see her! I'm agreed to let her go! I just want to see her one more time! Please I'm begging you. Don't make me regret this... Because I will, for the rest of my life. Doctor please, I need to see her." Anna pleaded

"We have to go back and take care of your sister now, Princess Anna please go find something to keep your mind off Elsa. I assure you we are doing are best to ensure she's not in so much pain." He got up and started walking out of the library. Anna followed him out into the hallway. Trembling slightly salty tears continued pouring down her cheeks.

"She's dying." Anna cried "She's dying and she probably thinks I don't love her and I've abandoned her. She probably thinks I won't see her because I'm selfish and I don't want to risk my health to see her." Anna sobbed. "She's going to pass away without me there for her, thinking I don't love her anymore. And I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life. Because she probably hates me too now."

"She doesn't hate you Princess." The doctor assured her. "Trust me."

"Yes she does! She hates me and she's going to die hating me!" Anna leaned against the wall breathing heavily her breaths short and unsteady. "I know you won't let me see her but tell her I love her so so so much..." Anna cried heaving. "I want to see her desperately." Anna choked out.

"We cannot allow you to see your sister Anna, she's very sick. You know that."

"You keep telling me that and you don't do anything to fix it!" Anna cried out screaming she slid down the wall and slunk into a sitting position. "Help her! Help my sister! Make her better you're supposed to be her doctor! You're supposed to help!" Anna cried "I don't want her to go! I don't want her to die I want her to get better." Anna sobbed "please I changed my mind please treat her please keep trying." The princess coughed several times her entire body quivered.

"We can only do so much Princess, there is nothing more that can be done for Elsa now... We have tried everything we possibly can." The man knelt down and reached for Anna's hand. "Let's get you some water okay?" He paused "you're going to get dehydrated."

Anna continued sobbing as he walked to the kitchens with her filling up a glass of ice cold water.

"I thought we would have longer."

"I know. We all did, she was an incredible young woman Anna, we should be grateful for the time we had with her."

"I am, I always will be. But I still wish we had more time to make more memories." she felt crushed. Her heart was shattered her sister was going to die. "I... I have to go." She stood suddenly and bolted out of the room. She saw the guards standing in front of Elsa's bedroom. She knew that they wouldn't hurt her. So she slowly started walking past before diverting her path and heading straight for the door.

"Sorry Princess." The guards immediately stopped her. "I know you've been trying to get in to see Elsa for weeks. We are not allowed to let you in this room." He told her as she approached the door.

"Let me in!" She screamed "That's my sister!" She sobbed moving closer to the door she tried to get in and was held back by the guard "let me in there! You don't understand I HAVE to see her." Anna kicked and screamed. "Let me in, you can't do this to us... You can't keep us apart!" He brought Anna to her room she was hysterical.

"Sorry Princess it's for your own health."

"I don't care! I don't care I don't care! All I want is to see Elsa one more time before she passes away!" Anna screamed at him. "Is that really too much! I'm your Princess I'm the next Queen you can't tell me what to do! I the boss of you!" Anna countered.

"Not in this case Princess Anna, one of the only exceptions to the rules is where safety of health is at risk. There are just some things that we cannot allow you to do. The Royal court agrees and since you are still underage, they over rank you."

"You can't just open the door a little? Just so I can see her? Just a peek?" Anna asked.

"No, I'm sorry Princess Anna, please get some rest. Okay?"

Anna have him a dirty glare and continued to her bedroom. Her heart felt like it was shattered into millions of pieces. Everything just hurt so bad, she wanted her sister to live. The Princess sat by her window staring outside watching the children play. Her mind wandered to those twelve others that had died from the same illness her sister was suffering from. She thought about their families and friends. All the people that would miss them, and how they too must have struggled with staying away from their sick family member.

Elsa continued to spiral downhill her kidneys were failing, her body could no long rid itself of dangerous toxins, they began to build up in her blood. Which only made her sicker her throat was red and swollen. Causing her to have trouble breathing. Each breath she took sounded like she was wheezing. Her body ached everywhere and she kept telling anyone who would listen about her vivid hallucinations.

Anna sat in her room, alone. She remained there waiting for the news of Elsa's death. It was hard to think about but she knew it was coming. She knew she wouldn't see Elsa alive again. The princess wiped her tears and put on a brave face, she stood up slowly and walked towards the door.

The doctors went to check on Elsa. She mumbled something incoherent and started coughing. "Na...an...an...na..." She mumbled. Tears in her eyes. She just wished Anna was here to hold her and comfort her. But she wasn't quite sure how long it had been since she last saw her little sister. She knew she was close to death now. That this disease had claimed her life along with twelve other citizens of Arendelle. At first she thought she'd make it through, until she started having the hallucinations and loss of appetite. Not long ago she her throat has become swollen and she was struggling to breathe.

Elsa closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Her body shook and she became cold. Curling up in bed to try and keep her body warm. The Queens vision grew hazy she took one last breath and then remained still. She died without anyone at her side the doctors far away from her since her condition was very contagious. She never did get to say goodbye to Anna, nor did she remember the last time they were together.

Anna stepped out into the hallway and saw the doctors leaving Elsa's room. "What... What's going on." Anna asked them "what happened? Is she okay?"

"Anna." He spoke softly "I'm afraid your sister has passed away. I'm so very sorry, she will be missed."

"No." Anna shook her head tears poured down her cheeks. "No, no." Anna backed up her back hitting the wall, her breaths grew unsteady. "I... I... haven't seen her in nearly a month. I didn't tell her goodbye I didn't tell her I love her... I... I didn't get to say anything." She sobbed. Anna looked up at Elsa's doctors. "Did she ask for me?" Anna sniffled wiping her running nose with her sleeve.

"Yes, she wanted you." He told her "she asked for you."

Anna smiled a little and wiped her tears, but they just kept coming she couldn't stop herself from crying for more than a minute. "Can I go in there now?" The Princess Questioned "I want to see her."

"No, Princess I'm afraid your sister is still contagious. You could still catch what she had... and we can't afford to lose you."

She looked towards Elsa's room she couldn't believe her sister was gone, that there would be no more picnics or walks in the garden, no more carriage rides or trips to the village. She wouldn't be able to sneak down to the kitchens and steal chocolate from the pantry. Or drink hot cocoa by the fire. Tears started pouring down her cheek. Her lip quivered and she shook. "No. Elsa." She squeaked "no you can't be dead, come back, be okay... Please."


	2. Silence

**I would really appreciate any feedback or reviews!**

* * *

"Princess Anna we are truly very sorry." The Doctors gave her a sympathetic look. "Your older sister was in a substantial amount of pain. In the end she grew quite delusional, but she never stopped asking for you. Let us know if we can do anything to ease the pain of your loss."

Tears coated Anna's cheeks she gave a small nod, choking on tears. Kristoff escorted her to her room, knowing that some privacy from prying eyes would do Anna some good. He didn't need anyone asking her questions especially about her deceased sister. She wasn't ready for it yet, she herself had only just heard the news, and yet she was still not allowed to see her elder sister.

Kristoff helped Anna put on her favourite blue nightdress and tucked her into bed. Fetching her a glass of water and leaving it on the bedside table, he then crawled in and held her close to himself. "Close your eyes darling, just relax I've got you. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, Kristoff it is never going to be okay." Anna sniffled wiping her nose with her sleeve. "My sister is dead! Elsa is gone!" she sobbed. "It is not okay."

"I'm sorry baby." He said "I'll do whatever I can."

"Bring Elsa back." Anna coughed out. "I want my sister!" she clutched tightly onto her husband. "Please, please Kristoff I'd do anything I want her back. I just want her back." Anna screamed tears running down her face. "Get her back for me, I don't want her to be dead."

"Anna." Kristoff said calmly. He sat up slowly and held Anna's sobbing form tightly in his arms. "Anna sweetheart, you know I love Elsa, but there is nothing we can do now that will bring her back. I would if I could. But Elsa is gone now, It is very painful, but you have to know she is in no pain where she is now. She is better and I know she will watch over you and keep you safe. She loves you very much, she really really does." He told her rocking her back and forth gently. "It will be okay Anna, It might take you a while to feel better, but this pain will go away."

Five days after her sister passed away Anna finally saw Elsa after nearly a month spent away from her. The sight of Her emotionless body sealed in a glass coffin, with crystalline snowflakes etched into the side. Made all the memories of Elsa's passing come back to her. Like she was being forced to re-live each moment after being told her sister had died. She walked up to it slowly teary eyed. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you, that I couldn't hold you" Anna whispered tearfully. "You... You made me a better princess, you taught me so much." She whimpered "I don't know what I would've done without you Elsa... I don't know what I'm going to do." She sighed softly "I wish it was me instead of you... I... I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She stood there at Elsa's side for a moment of silence. "I wish I would've broken the rules. Tried harder to see you, I could've snuck in there." Anna shook her head "but I didn't try hard enough. I'm sorry." Anna bit her lip attempting to hold back her tears.

Anna put her hand on the top of her sister's coffin. "You're my best friend and I will dearly miss you." She half expected to hear her sisters voice or see the Queens blue eyes flicker but nothing happened. Elsa was dead, the disease that ran rampant thought the Kingdom claimed her life. "I really wish you were here now Elsa they expect me to be Queen. I turn twenty-one in a few months. I hoped you would be better by then so we could celebrate. I guess were both out of luck." The Princess managed a little laugh before she felt her eyes beginning to water again. "Please wake up." Anna whispered "Please let this be some cruel joke. Please Elsa! You can't be dead, you just can't. Wake up." Anna sobbed she pounded on the glass. "GET UP!" she screamed collapsing to the floor she became a sobbing mess. After what seemed like ages The Princess picked herself up. "I'm sorry" she told her sister. "I should not have yelled at you, I just….." Anna paused. "I wish you were with me now, I'm having a really hard time dealing with this and I just wish it was all a horrible joke or some kind of nightmare." Anna spoke softly her breathing unsteady and voice shaking.

"Anna." Kristoff smiled stepping inside the room. "Are you okay? Gerda told me you came here all alone." He gently closed the door and gave the princess a look of great sympathy. "Some of the guards said they heard you screaming earlier…."

Anna took a step back and smiled, Kristoff walked over to her she wiped tears from her eyes. "Yes Kristoff, I just really miss her. I understand she was in pain, and she was really sick... I'm just... I'm glad she's better now...with our parents. She's not alone... She never liked being alone. I just expected to be together more than a few years you know? I never expected Elsa to die so young. I did not even think I would ever be Queen. I knew one day Elsa would have to retire from the throne but this….. I never expected her to pass away."

Kristoff smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know, I never thought it would happen either." He ran a hand through her hair and gave her a tight hug. "Elsa was a great ruler, and you will be too, Anna I know that you are going to make your sister so proud. More so than you have already, she was so proud of who you became Anna. She loved you more than anything in the world. She would have given up anything for you."

"I was proud of her too. She was my best friend, I wanted to share so much with her. But we hardly even had a life together. Her life was cut too short, we should have been together longer. It's so unfair Kristoff, some people live a hundred years and Elsa hardly got more than twenty."

Kristoff grew teary the sight of Elsa dead before him, along with his broken hearted wife who he held tightly in his arms. She showed no signs of wanting him to let her go. During the past few days he had tried to keep from crying. He wanted to be strong for Anna, so she knew she could come to him for comfort. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked continuing to holding her close.

"No... Please stay, I don't want to be alone anymore... I need someone." Anna whispered before she started crying again. "She was so sick..." Anna paused her breathing unsteady. She pulled away from kristoff so she could see her sister peacefully laying in the glass coffin. "She just looks so perfect you wouldn't ever be able to tell she was so sick." Anna said she knew that Elsa had been cleaned up before they put her in there, so that she would look as elegant and regal as ever. Her platinum blonde hair was curled and laid out nicely over her shoulders. Her icy blue dress perfectly fitted around her small form. "It looks as if she's only fallen asleep and any minute she could wake from her slumber." Anna spoke sadly. "Part of me wishes that were true. That she would wake up, and another part knows she'd still be sick and she would still be suffering. It's better this way, I know she's isn't in pain now." Anna sobbed "I just... God Kristoff I want her back here so much... I want her to live." She cried "oh... Oh... God my sister... What am I saying... What am I doing? I... I can't be queen... I can't... Elsa's the Queen." Anna lost her balance and Kristoff caught her.

"It's okay baby." He held her closely stroking her hair. "It's going to be okay." Anna's entire body shook as she cried and stuttered trying to get words out.

"I want her back Kristoff." Anna sobbed. "I don't care what I have to do." She sniffled. "I just want my sister. I'm supposed to talk, but I don't know... I don't know if I can do it... at Elsa's funeral..." Anna spoke through muffled sobbing. "I want to honour her but…. I cannot even stand and look at her without collapsing and breaking out in tears."

"You don't have to." He told her picking up her shaking form and carrying her out of the room. "You don't have to speak darling..." He brought her to her bedroom and laid her on the bed. Wiping her tears from her eyes. "There you go." He spoke in a gentle tone. "It's going to be alright Anna." He kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." Anna whispered to him, sitting up she pulled the blankets around her body tightly. Gerda brought some tea and biscuits up for the two of them. Anna sipped gingerly at her warm beverage before placing it back on the tray. "I feel empty inside." Anna took a long pause before opening her mouth to speak again. "and also a little cold, do you figure that's normal?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah, I think it is." He crawled over to her and put an arm around her holding her close. "But, it won't last forever It'll go away eventually, I know you probably feel guilty thinking about how someday it will be normal. But you won't feel like this forever Anna, it's okay to be sad, healthy even, but not forever." He smiled softly. "Elsa would want you to be happy, she wouldn't want you to be sad forever."

Anna sobbed into Kristoff's chest clutched tightly to him. "I...I... I..." Anna tried to speak.

"Shh, shhh sweetheart don't speak. It's going to be okay." He assured her. "You and I." He smiled "We are going to figure this out." Kristoff picked Anna's chin up and wiped her tears. He stared at her for a long time looking into her watery eyes. "Oh Anna." He paused for a long time. "I'm so sorry." He spoke softly. "I am so sorry." He repeated in a hushed tone. "You can cry, it's okay to cry. You have been through so much these past few days."

Anna nodded and buried her head back into his chest. Kristoff's shirt soon became stained with her tears. He rocked her back and forth gently, whispering to he and calming her down. Anna stopped crying after a while she looked up at her husband with wide eyes. "I love you so much." She sniffled.

"I love you too Anna." Kristoff held her. "We're going to be okay." He rubbed her back comfortingly and ran his hands through her messy unbraided hair. Anna remained nestled close to him until she fell asleep. Kristoff slowly crawled out of bed and gently set the covers over Anna, drawing the big purple curtains over the windows. He took a glance back at his wife before making his way back over to the sleeping figure. He felt so heartbroken for her he could see the tearstains on her cheeks. He had been around the girls for quite a while now and knew just how much they loved each other. "I am so sorry you lost your sister sweetheart, I just cannot say it enough. I love you and I will help you through this." He whispered to his sleeping princess. "Sleep well Anna, I will be back to check up on you in a while."

Kristoff left the Princess room and met Gerda halfway down the hall. "How is she?" the elderly woman questioned him.

"Not so good, she had a little breakdown when she went to visit her sister. Anna is having a really hard time dealing with Elsa's passing. I think it is best if we don't make her speak at her sister's funeral ceremony. She doesn't want to do it, these days have been so hard on her Elsa was her only family."

"Poor child." Gerda spoke in a sympathetic tone. "I helped raise those two little girls like I would have my own children, and to have to see one of them pass away so young….." She trailed off. "I just wish it hadn't happened. Those two were so close, inseparable when they were younger. Sneaky little girls too, always stealing chocolates from the kitchens. Elsa will be dearly missed, and Anna is going to need lots of support, Kristoff I trust you shall be there for her."


End file.
